deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/Second Annual Match Purge!
You guys know the drill by now! I'm getting rid of a bunch of fights that I don't want anymore, and letting you all Free-For-All over them! Because i'm just that nice! So in that case, let's get right into it! Oh wait, but we've got some rules! Rule Number 1: No Claiming More than 1 Match without permission! Rule Number 2: You must erase my category and other trademarks from the battle you adopt! Rule Number 3: Be respectful! Match Number One: Flowey Vs Arceus! Undertale Vs Pokemon! It's a True Battle between the Gods of The World! Can Flowey's Reality Warping prowess overcome Arceus' Judgement? Warpy's Decided Victor: Arceus via Pure Stat Advantages, and superior fighting ability. Claimed by: PokemonTrainerLion Match Number Two: Piper McClean Vs Lelouch Vi Brittania! Percy Jackson Vs Code Geass! Why Physically Fight the Enemy, when you can fuck them over with Mind Control? Warpy's Decided Winner: Piper McClean via Stat Advantages, and superior Mind Controlling ability. She doesn't need to make eye contact to control Lelouch however she wants. Match Number Three: Laxus Dreyar Vs Candice Catnipp! Fairy Tail Vs Bleach! Which Lightning Manipulating fighter will surpass the other? Warpy's Decided Victor: Laxus Dreyar. He's slower, but stronker, and immune to everything Candice can hit him with. Match Number Four: Clare Vs Doom Guy! DOOM Vs Claymore! When Hell's Armies are knocking on your door, the only thing that you can do? Fight like hell. Warpy's Decided Victor: Doom Guy takes it via edging out Clare in weaponry and some key stats, although I didn't fully research Clare... Match Number Five: Master Chief Vs Berserker Lancelot! Halo Vs Fate! A duel of the fates! Who would win in a battle to the death between these two Masters of War? Warpy's Decided Victor: Lancelot via edging out in hax, speed, DC, and all around every stat. Match Number Six: Dante Vs Morrigan Aensland! Devil May Cry Vs Darkstalkers! In a duel of Capcom's Demon Hunter VS Best Demon, who will claim victory? Warpy's Decided Victor: Morrigan, unless SMT is included. Claimed By: TheRoaringRexe Match Number Seven: Death The Kid Vs Pyrrha Nikos! Soul Eater Vs RWBY! Which of these Top Tier Students would win in a battle to the death? Warpy's Decided Victor: Death The Kid. He can't touch Pyrrha, at all, thanks to her superior speed, and her Polarity Manipulation will throw off every attack Kid throws at her...until he uses that Mind Control thing. Then he wins. That's pretty much the only reason he wins. Match Number Eight: Eren Jaeger Vs Elfman Strauss! Attack On Titan Vs Fairy Tail! In a battle of Brutal Shape Shifters, which beast will beat down the other? Warpy's Decided Victor: Elfman via simple stat advantages. Match Number Nine: Milliana Vs Blair! Fairy Tail vs Soul Eater! Literally a Cat Fight! Warpy's Decided Victor: Milliana via Blair switching to Human Form, and having far inferior durability and speed to keep up. Match Number Ten: Maleficent Vs Jake Long! No Titlecard, Sorry! '' ''Sleeping Beauty Vs Jake Long: American Dragon! In a duel of Dragon Shifting Opposites, can our hero Jake hope to tackle the beast that is the Queen of Darkness? Warpy's Decided Victor: Maleficent via having an edge in most stats really. Claimed By: Timpack Match Number Eleven: Lloyd Irving Vs Toon Link! Two Popular Swordsmen who got their start on The GameCube! Can the Hero of Winds hope to stand up to our Dual Wielding Warrior? Warpy's Decided Victor: Lloyd Irving via his Planetary Weaponry. Claimed By: TheOmegaCookie Match Number Twelve: Raphael Vs Mileena! Crazy Angry Sai Wielders! Can the Ninja Turtle defeat the Ninja of Outworld? Warpy's Decided Winner: Mileena, if you use 2012 Raph or 87 Raph. Claimed By: IdemSplix Match Number Thirteen: Rick Sanchez Vs The Doctor! Kooky Science Doctors! Which of these Dimension Hopping Combatants would beat the other? Can Rick overcome the Two Hearted Time Traveller? Warpy's Decided Victor: Rick Sanchez via just...I mean...come on. Match Number Fourteen: Woodpecker Vs Mirai Kuriyama! No TN for this right now: Which of these Blood Wielding Warriors could take down the other? Warpy's Decided Victor: Not sure, I never got too far into this fight. Match Number Fifteen: Steven Universe Vs Toon Link! Cartoony Young Hero Battle! Who would beat the other in the Magically Destined fight? Warpy's Decided Victor: Toon Link via pure stat advantages. Claimed By: Thunderblade Category:Blog posts